hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hendrix Linguistics (Doctor Hawkins)
Back to Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins Season One: Doctor Hawkins stop Tucko from taking over the tech base, Dr. Hawkins battled Quinn, who uses her nasty weapons to mutate humans to mixed animal and human hybrid and defeated her with her cure helping it too, she help Hendrix hack the cybernetics after Mite hacked it too, which cause him to give him new abilities. also help Mario stop Wade from transfer animals from other countries with Hendrix who recovered from Stefan, who broke his leg, he collected four tenon despite Dr. Hawkins and Hendrix best efforts but failed dozens of times, as Stefan prepares of his latest attack causes Dr. Hawkins and Hendrix to fly a copter with a chip gun to stop Stefan enemies, as she and Mario stop the drill and the core from destroying the military base, as Hendrix defeated Stefan and destroying the tanon with it. Between One And Two: Caitlyn helped Hendrix, defeat Bill, who tries to destroy bases but failed and help him to stop against Hendrix's version. Hendrix was promoted to Captain, as Doctor Hawkins gives him new abilities to fight against his enemies, as helped him stop his evil version, also battling against a future masked Corps soldier, which it turned out to be Nathan Underwood and Doctor Hawkins teases him of who's the mother of Nathan. Season Two: Hendrix disappeared, as Dr. Hawkins prepares to hunt him down, by defeating Quinn, she goes to Rio in Brazil, to hunt down Hendrix and his team, she was humiliated by Hendrix in a combat fight and was injured, she goes to castle with Mario and found at that Hendrix didn't kill Cain, it turned out to be Lane, she argued with his father that it was not Hendrix, he doesn't listen and Dr. Hawkins continues to find proof. Doctor Hawkins found Mite and found out the car that Hendrix got away, also knowing how Lane killed Mite. As Dr. Hawkins got proof from the video that recording, as well as finding Hendrix from Hong Kong, he helps Hendrix as she plays along to get herself capture by him, to help him as he was ill and tells the whole story of how he disappearing. Doctor Hawkins uses the video to help the news from all around that Hendrix didn't kill Cain, as the mission of hunting Hendrix has been called off. Doctor Hawkins assists Hendrix to take down the mothership, as he survives but Lane died to disease, as Hendrix was down and was recovering very well at the end. Between Two And Three: Doctor Hawkins was angry that the ninjas and Klaus destroy her house. She calls Hendrix's team to defeat the ninja and also finding a new leader to end it. Her house is rebuilt and she vows to help Hendrix to take down Klaus, once and for all. Season Three And Four (1-5): Doctor Hawkins brings Hendrix mum and it turned out to be fine and fond well, she got kidnap by Klaus and Aiden, and was tortured by Mendez, she nearly lost her memory but Hendrix saves her. Doctor Hawkins helps Hendrix and his brother Felix, to destroy Klaus bases that control missiles and launchers for the projects as well as killing his brother, Bill. Doctor Hawkins helps Hendrix to find Darius and defeating it with the help from Hendrix new abilities, as Doctor Hawkins find the source of the R.D.Ms that is still used for years in Norway, they destroyed it for good and R.D.Ms source power is no more, as Klaus died in the battle, with Hendrix, who survived, causing Doctor Hawkins to have a mental break down. Month after mourning, Hendrix death, Doctor Hawkins deal with a problem, to stop the Cargo, as she successful mission is complete, but Hendrix came back and his cybernetics is damaged and no energy, it was repaired, as they continue to find Aiden, who's going to launch nukes and missiles in America and other countries, but failed, as Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins defeat him in an intense car chase and a combat fight. Between Season Three And Four: She helped Hendrix defeat Bill in a Mountains, in a secret base where the energy is hidden. Season Four: Doctor Hawkins, now entering her 30s, she is helping Hendrix to stop William men from wiping out tech, as they defeated them expect William who escaped, Doctor Hawkins has feelings with Hendrix and accept that she loves him, more than a friend, for a boyfriend. She helps Hendrix stop Tucko from killing Knox and Becky, as assistant Hendrix to stop Sloan men from destroying the base, she finally discovered how her mother died and was upset that Darius killed her, he still alive in Hendrix's vision, that cause to create a portal to find his dimension, as Doctor Hawkins was well on Hendrix words and destroy Darius, she kisses Hendrix and tells each that they love each as lovers than friends.